Steven Universe Blackthorned : A Suffering Special
by yoshi3000
Summary: In chapter 5 of Steven Universe Blackthorned, two questions were left unanswered? What happened to Ryker's blast as it went into space and what of Ronaldo and Pamela? Well they should have been left unanswered because the answers make a pure horror story. Also, is the clue to the Blackthorn father and his children's species here? Rated M for a pretty good reason. Review and stuff..


**_Yoshi3000: Welcome, my fans! This is a special episode to answer two questions? What happened to that Final Flash Ryker fired? What happened to Ronaldo and Pamela? Well I answer you today with this harrowing tale. Also, a shout out to "Rage against the dying of the" for the suggestion and Josh Strider (Phantom Strider) for his words of encouragement for my writing. Now for the disclaimer, the following is a fan-based take with the characters, settings, and so belonging to their owners. Hail Rebecca Sugar! Also, I don't condone the actions in this fiction._**

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

* * *

 **(STOP!)**

 **-WARNING! This chapter contains a bit darker themes than normal. Grimdark levels of an extreme sexual themes and violence of a disturbing nature. If you feel uncomfortable or innocent, don't go on and skip to chapter 5.-**

* * *

 **Special Episode Part 1: "Genocide of the Gems"**

* * *

 _(Taking place during chapter 4, in specific, the SSJ Ryker vs Malachite fight)_

* * *

The Gem race was booming due to the Diamond's plans of colonizing other planets. There were originally at 3.120 million gems but now they were at 7.125 billion at this point. They were at even odds with Earth, but they spread across the galaxy like a disease. However, a cure was about to come. Out of those billions, 5 billion were all on one planet, the Gem Homeworld itself. The Diamonds prefer to watch the planet from above to feel like gods among gemkind. They lusted for this feeling over the galaxy. On that day, Yellow Pearl was doing something in her rare moment of free time, stargazing. Since Yellow Pearl proved to be hyper competent on the subject than the gems assigned to do so, she was allowed this time to help with Authority.

"Hmph, nothing out in this quadrant today. Hmm…what's this?" She said as she saw something through the telescope.

It looked like a shining star, but closer examination it was a giant golden beam of unknown properties and it was coming for Homeworld! Yellow Pearl fell out of her seat and ran for the throne room. She had to warn Yellow Diamond for the sake of the others. She cared little for the planet, but she had a kinship with Blue Pearl. She envied her for getting better treatment. As she arrived, she found the throne room empty save for Blue Pearl.

"Blu, where's Yellow Diamond?" She screeched.

"Calm down, she and my Diamond are on-planet giving a speech to the people. What's wrong, you look scared?" Blue Pearl said holding Yellow Pearl gently.

"The planet's in danger, I need to warn her." She said as Yellow and Blue Diamond arrived with their soldiers.

"What's with the panic?!" Yellow Diamond shouted causing Yellow Pearl to quiver in fear.

Before Yellow Pearl could even answered, a shockwave sent them all to the ground and an explosion rang through the cosmos. Everyone looked down to only catch a glimpse to see the blast crash into the planet.

The sound of Ryker's "FINAL FLASH!" was the last thing many Gems heard before they were all vaporized by the blast. The planet blew up, chunks of it splattering all over the Diamonds' ships. In an instant, 5 million Gems, enemies of the Crystal Gem or potential allies, had their existences blown away. Even worse, the beam was still going like the planet was a bug in the windshield.

"Homeworld!" Yellow Diamond screaming pounding the glass.

The Pearls didn't cry only because they weren't allowed to because their unworthy tears would have stained the floor. Blue Diamond broke down and all they thought was how could this get only worse. Enter a new gem. She was wearing battle armor (like Frieza's army) and was limping along breathing heavily. Zircon was a tough gem, and she was considered to be as strong as the Diamonds. As a captain, she hadn't lost a conflict ever since her only loss at the Rebellion. However, to see all 6 feet of her body damaged and bloody drove levels of panic.

"Wait a nanosec, Gems don't bleed!" One of the Peridots said shaking.

"They do if you hit them hard enough." A voice said raising alarm.

The door where Zircon limped in was filled a new presence. To everyone, he appeared human, but looks are deceiving. He wore a combat jacket, pants, and sneakers. He carried what seemed to be a regular katana. The odd thing they noted was his dark black hair with green tips, his thunderbolt pattern in his hair, and the mark down on his right eye.

"It's some human trash, I'll end its existence in your honor, Yellow Diamond" Agate said stepping forward.

Agate was one of Yellow Diamond's personal guard when she is noted for her confidence and strength. She was pale white as ghost with her build was close to Jasper's She cracked her knuckles. She charged and he didn't move an inch until she was in his personal space. He grabbed her by the neck hoisting her off her feet. His green eyes dug into her as his murderous intent was clear.

"Agate! He's not human, he's….he's….an Endurite…" Zircon said coughing up more blood.

That got the Diamonds to sweat. They never heard of this species, but if he alone could beat Zircon, what about them?

"Release me, you organic fifth!" Agate screeched fighting to be freed.

"Did you blow up Homeworld?" Yellow Pearl stuttered.

He paid no mind to that question as Zircon pointed out Yellow Diamond as her boss. Yellow Pearl hid behind "Yellow Diamond". Slowly, his anger was slipping. Staring into the face of the person responsible for his friends' death, He started to twitch as his energy rose. The Gems has no idea what they have done and what anger they unleashed…

* * *

 **-The End of this Tale for Now-**

 _Who is this stranger? What the hell is an Endurite? And what happened next? In order for your questions to be answered, crash on over on deviantART to find the original trilogy, Ultimate Fist: The Blade Sagas chapter 6! (The link's here -_ _/da7go7t )_

* * *

 **Special Episode 2: "Screwed Up and Over"**

(Taking place at the end of Episode 4 of Steven Universe Blackthorned)

* * *

 _"Karma comes after everyone eventually. You can't get away with screwing people over your whole life, I don't care who you are. What goes around comes around. That's how it works. Sooner or later the universe will serve you the revenge that you deserve." - Jessica Brody, The Karma Club_

* * *

Last time, we saw Ronaldo and Pamela, they were shot to death by Carlotte and Norman. Or were they?

* * *

 **(Pamela's P.O.V.)~~~~~~**

 **Ha! The fools, they didn't shoot us in the head. Ronaldo and I smartly wore body armor to defend against those alien bastards. The fake blood packets worked nicely and we got up right after they left.**

 **"Damn it, we not only lost, but we were betrayed!" I screeched.**

 **"Who's gonna foot the bill on my phone?" Ronaldo said getting up to his feet. "And what now?"**

 **"I doubt we can stay here. Our men are dead and considering the public has an unfavorable of our heroic deeds, we'll have to flee the country." I said him consoling him. "We should head to my lab to pick up our supplies."**

 **I had a plan to leave the States with Ronaldo and continue our plans elsewhere. They will pay for betraying us!**

* * *

Pamela and Ronaldo had left Beach City while the party raged on. The two had actually got far by getting into Camden, New Jersey. The two were holed up in a cheap motel room stressed out on what to do next. However, nearby in a bar not too far away, members of the Carlotta Crew were having one last drink (or in this case, drinks). They watched the news about their fallen comrades, and gotten the call from Carlotta of what went down. They were all terrified at the fact Ryker had in their words, "Dragon Ball Z powers".

Jazz (who was the only member of the Carlotta's personal crew still alive), Tristal, Lauren, House, Trejo, and Mesa were all enraged but not at Ryker. They had fear for him, but their anger was directed at Pamela. Like Carlotta pointed out, less bloodshed would have happened if had pulled out and returned with better arms. Pamela believed she was in control of the situation and could deal with a man who turned into a Super Saya-jin.

"I am so jealous of those guys, I wanna shoot Kamehamehas." Trejo remarked bitterly in his Spanish accent.

"Shut up!" Tristal said slamming her drink. "I wish Pamela was still alive! I'd love to torture the little c-"

Before she could call country matters, a new face entered the bar. One that brought weak smiles. This woman was Shaniqua. While she was not conventionally attractive, she made a name for herself in the streetfighting circuits of New York. So did Lauren, House, Trejo, and Mesa. They were all here now because one guy brought it all down, a near superhuman force. That and Lauren's fellow crooked cops were exposed and they all had to leave town. Nowadays, these four all ended up into Carlotta's biker gang except for Shaniqua. She started a motel here instead being an ally to the Carlotta Crew by offering free rooms to crew members and being a lay to any member who needed one.

"Hey Shaniqua, we're having one last drink here before we leave the country." Jazz said. "Due to that bitch, Pamela."

"Pamela, how she look like?" Shaniqua said having a seat next to her.

Jazz pulled up a photo of her on her phone, and Shaniqua had a look of surprise.

"Wait, I've seen her. She and some guy just came to stay at my motel before I was about to come see you guys." She remarked.

"What? No way, Carlotta said she shot her to death and saw her bleed." Jazz said to them.

"She could have bulletproof vests and blood packets." Lauren pointed out. "Plus, Carlotta prefers not to shoot the head, only the torso."

They all looked at each other and an evil idea was produced. Jazz asked which room they were in.

"Oh no, I am letting you harm paying customers." Shaniqua said before gaining an evil grin. "Unless, you let me join in and you pay me for their stay."

"Will do." She said as they all got up ready to leave.

And then the news on the television announced that the police want Pamela Santigo for terror related charges. This made the situation even better for them. As they left to walk to the motel, Pamela and Ronaldo had no idea that karma was coming for them and it wasn't going to be pretty. The two were in the motel bed laying back, weapons out of their reach, and completely unaware of Pamela being wanted. I guess they see Ronaldo as either useless or harmless.

* * *

 **(Pamela's P.O.V) ~~~~~~**

 **We laid there exhausted from walking planning our last move. I had insisted we keep our phones off just in case. I was plotting revenge on my sister for trying to kill me. Maybe I'll use that supersolider Ronaldo and I made some years back. Before Doomsday, we had Project Bio-Warrior. I had Ronaldo impregnate me through vigorous amounts of mating. I had given birth to a daughter, actually twins. So we did the reasonable thing by merging them into one singular being through science. Then the experiments using muscle enhancers, age rays, and body modification. She would have been a success, but she was too much of a hassle to raise even when we accelerated her through puberty into a teenager. So I let the computer in the lab do it, and I don't regret it. While I would have killed her when I started Doomsday, she'd make a good backup body.**

* * *

Pamela's thoughts were ruined when the door was flung open and in walked in a crowd of angry men and women. She recognized Jazz and that they were of the Carlotta Crew and started to sweat.

"Oh hi…Jazlinda, fancy seeing you here." She said nervously as Ronaldo was trying to reach for the blaster.

House promptly picked up Ronaldo while Lauren threw his blaster out of reach. Everyone was snickering at the mention of Jazz's full name. Jazz punched Pamela in her face causing her to fall off the bed.

"I don't know how you're alive, but you aren't going to be for very long." Jazz said as Pamela struggled to her feet.

"Shanqiua, I paid you!" Pamela screeched recognizing the owner.

"We should have blasted your fugly..." Ronaldo said before getting a punch in the stomach from House.

"Don't insult the lady!" House said to him getting Ronaldo to smartly shut up.

"Guess what, Pammie? You are wanted by the police for terror related charges." Jazz said raising her phone to Pamela's face showing her wanted poster. "I think letting the news see you have weapons of mass destruction was a retarded move."

Pamela already wanted not to go to law enforcement and this confirmed her fears. She wondered why Ronaldo wasn't wanted for anything. She wouldn't have the time to do so.

"Wait, just her?" Ronaldo asked weakly.

"I guess you were just too much of a loser to be considered a threat." Mesa suggested.

"Since you are a wanted woman, you are at our mercy." Laruen said with a dark chuckle.

The group was debating on what to do, and Pamela and Ronaldo were looking for a way out. Pamela managed to get her hand on a blaster but the invention needed to charge. Pamela kept trying to fire it, but to no avail. Everyone else whipped their weapons at the two.

"I got an idea." Shanqiua said locking the door. "Why don't you boys take her a long ride?"

Pamela and Ronaldo gulped at what that meant. Ronaldo was tied up by Shanquia and Lauren, while Jazz cleared a table and threw Pamela on it. Lauren handcuffed Pamela with her cuff from her days as a cop.

"Wait, I can pay you to let us go or I can invent something for you! Please!" Pamela said.

"For a nerd, you're not very bright." Jazz said yanking Pamela's pants down exposing her panties. "We aren't looking for anything logical, like money or your inventions."

Mesa, House, and Trejo all got their pants undone by Tristal and Pamela wanted to scream. She and Ronaldo always found sexual assault funny and humorous due to their near sociopathic sense of humor. Pamela especially had little empathy for most people with the exception of Ronaldo. The two would frequent even watch Law and Order: Special Victims Units gleefully laughing at it and cheering for William Lewis of all people. Now, it was all catching up to them.

"We can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with." Jazz said yanking down Pamela's pale grey panties. "We wanna watch your world burn."

She shoved it into Ronaldo's mouth to keep him quiet and Jazz took a seat on the bed. Pamela's rear was exposed and he was really regretted not picking up a razor those weeks ago.

"All right, boys. She's all yours. Do whatever you want, I don't care what disgusting thing you subject her too." Jazz said taking a cigarette to smoke it. "Oh and Pamela, if you scream, I'll put a bullet in your boyfriend here."

* * *

 **(Pamela's P.O.V) ~~~~~**

 **I can't believe I've been put in this position. I can't fight in risk of the one people I care about dying. The three men all carried tools the size you'd see in the doujins him and I read. I pleaded for them to be gentle, but they laughed at it. They are merciless, using every available entry point I had on my body. All night, I endured some cruelty! And it was all my sister's fault, the bitch!**

* * *

After several hours, the three men were all spent. Ronaldo had a stain in his pants shamefully turned on from being cucked. Pamela was glad it was seemingly over as her body was bruised and beaten. Out of her mouth, drool and shame. Out of the others, so much fluids that would even disgust the vanilla. Now stripped naked, her body showed the bites and hickeys staining her lithe body.

"Is it over?" She weakly asked.

Jazz got up and put out her cigarette. She walked up to her and shot her point blank in the head in silence.

"Now it's over." Tristal said as the blood of the violated corpse seeped all over the table. "What about dumb ass here?"

"If he goes to the cops, he'll be outing himself as a member of the Association and Pamela's ally. Plus, Carlotta could send someone to kill him. In order to keep his balls intact, he has to let us get away with it. That is a fate worse than death, and that's why I choose to let him go." Jazz said handing Ronaldo's Pamela's phone and wallet. "Besides, it's not worth wasting a bullet on him"

House untied him and Mesa tossed him out into the gutter. To make even worse, Trejo coldly stomped Ronaldo's balls in taunting him about how Pamela moaned as he took her. And with one final stomp aimed to his head, Ronaldo's consciousness ceased. Few tears were shed despite the horrific attack. At the end of the day, few would care for these two

But alas, it's not the end of our story. Pamela's body might be dead, but her conscience lived on. At the lab at Jersey City, project Bio-Warrior was finalizing her own plan. Her parents never really gave her name so she had to come up with her own. On the computer, a familiar voice spoke out.

"Where is that damn supersolider?" Pamela spoke from the computer screen.

"So you finally died? About damn time." She said coming up to the computer screen. "And my name is Mayumi."

Mayumi resembled Peridot as well if she still had limb enhancers, and carried her father's blonde hair.

"I don't care! Just prepare me to transfer into your body so you could do your job." She remarked coldly.

"No." Mayumi said. "I don't have to do that. You see, your mistake was giving me life and linking your memories to mine. I'm not your servant and I no longer have to put up with you or father. By the way, just saw how you died, how ironic."

She broke into laughter just like how Pamela would. Pamela scolded her for laughing, but Mayumi countered that her mother was upset because it happened to her.

"But enough laughter, this is where you die." Mayumi said pulling a lever. "I've just activated the self-destruct device just as Carlotta asked."

"Carlotta?!" Pamela screeched at the mention of her sister.

"She was here sometime back before she left the country, I let her take all the blueprints and the inventions. Only thing left is Project Doomsday. I told her I'd deactivate it as soon as I emptied your bank accounts which I already did." Mayumi said flatly. "I'd kill father, but he's suffering in a better way than I planned."

Mayumi picked up her bags and her possession as the lab started to crumble and shake. She left Pamela screaming and swearing after her without looking back. Pamela was all alone with no gadgets to save her this time. With dying breath, she sent Project Doomsday out into a pod off into deep space.

"Go my creation, eliminate anything in the way and let this world regret ever messing Pamela Santigo." Were her last words as the lab, and by extension her house, were caught in a fiery explosion wrecking a chunk of the neighborhood. At long last, Pamela was no more. When Mayumi texted Carlotta of what happened (she spared her the detailed of her getting violated by her own gang members and lied it was another group), Carlotta had two words for Pamela, "Good riddance."

Mayumi arrived at Steel Pier exactly where Ryker and Rose had landed a time ago.

 **"Ryker, you're a lucky reality warping bastard." She said to herself.**

What a shock! Mayumi was well aware of the existence of reality warpers before Ryker arrived. She had been inventing way to make contact with beings beyond and she succeeded. She planned to bolt as soon as she killed her parents, but fate allowed her hands to be clean mostly.

"Now, I can get my chance to become a warper like him. I can finally find my place where I can exist." Mayumi said taking out an unknown communicator.

Soon enough, she made the call with it.

"Macy, remember my offer for later on. Well something's come up, I need all three of you for an escort. I got the money, and you can track me using the signal from my communicator." Mayumi said to her.

"No problem, just don't tell the Fist League, I was moonlighting." Macy responded. "Our ship will arrive shortly.

 _Mayumi Uzume Fryman would escape this planet by the help of these space rangers. But what of Ronaldo or our heroes? What of the Diamonds?! Is the Blackthorn patriarch and his children of Endurion descent?! What of Doomsday?! Has Ryker done a better job at genocide then Frieza? Find out next time on your regularly scheduled Blackthorn?_

(A/N: Finally, those questions are answered. I must admit, it's my first time writing such dark stuff. I'll be back with the comedy soon though. So Pamela's dead, and Ronaldo's alive to live with the trauma. What a way to suffer.)

(A/N: This needed an edit over, and how appropriate that it's Halloween. Edited 10/31/16)


End file.
